Of Allies and Magic
by FromTheCouncilOfTimeWizards
Summary: There is a diplomat visiting Camelot. Nothing new there- except that this time, one of the visiting noble's daughters is a sorceress, and she's coming with. How does Arthur deal with hosting a magical visitor, and will she and Merlin succeed in opening his eyes to the truth about magic?
1. News

**AN: If Merlin were mine, it would not be over.**

**So this is the first chapter. It's not the best, it's basically setting up the rest of the story. But it will get better, I promise! Just bear with me here. **

The pitcher had been growing steadily heavier in the past half hour. After the first fourty-five minutes, the councilmen had stopped asking for a drink. As a result, all Merlin had been doing for the time that had passed since was stand in the conrner of the room, clutching the ornate silver pitcher of iced water, and trying not to pass out from boredom where he stood. He had been spacing out for quite some time now, but Merlin shook himself back to the present when he heard the word "sorcerer."

"Yes, that's right, one of his children has magic," the councilman confirmed. Unnoticed by the nobles, Merlin leaned in closer slightly. Who were they talking about? His stomach clenched. He hoped it wasn't another innocent magic user who would be given the ultimate punishment for their gift.

"What are you going to do, Sire? Surely Lord Cyron knows magic outlawed in Camelot? Why is he bringing his children on a diplomatic voyage?" one of the knights questioned, and Merlin realized they were talking about the noble who was coming in a few days.

The councilman looked down at his report. "It seems they have some family here. His chilren and wife are to be staying in the castle with him, but otherwise they will spend their time with their visit while he negotiates with us."

The councilmen and knights looked at Arthur expectantly. The royal sighed. Merlin practically held his breath, preparing himself from the wave of hope he knew would come if Arthur did nothing to stop the visitors coming, and the bitter disappointment if he refused them.

"He is our guest. I will not attempt to hold his family to my laws while he is visiting. However, we shall be sure to keep and eye out for any magical disturbances while they are here." He spoke with a tone of finalty, and everyone took it as the cue to let the matter be, even though some looked as though they would like to protest, and move onto the next issue. Gwen smiled from her spot next to her husband, clearly apporving of his choice. No one noticed how Merlin's attention had peaked suddenly during that discussion.

He wasn't sure whether to feel happy or disappointed. In the end, he settled on a little of both. It was a big step for Arthur to accept a visitor from another kingdom where magic was allowed, a magical visitor no less, but his tone had made it clear he was suspicious of the magical child for no reason other than that they were a sorcerer and would be quick to jump on anything suspicious. All the same, he could not help the tiny seed of hope that had planted itself in his chest. Perhaps this was an opportunity to show Arthur that not all magic users were the same.

Lost in his thoughts, Merlin let the discussion on a feud between two villages pass right over him and didn't notice when the meeting was adjourned.

"Merlin!"

The warlock was dragged back to the present by Arthur, who was waving a hand in front of his face. "When you're ready to be useful, I need to get ready for the tournament this afternoon. Today would be nice," he added, as Merlin showed no signs of movement, still shaking himself out of his stupor.

"So?" Arthur asked quietly as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone else. Merlin didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about.

"I think you did the right thing."

Arthur turned to him, self-doubt written all over his face. "You think so?"

"Yes," Merlin insisted. "To make allies, sometimes you have to make compromises. Kesmara is a strong kingdom. Think of how useful an ally they will be!"

Arthur looked somewhat assured, but still appeared to have doubts. "It's just...what if something happens while a sorcerer is here...and I just...let it happen?"

"Well, something bad could happen while any visitor is here no matter whether or not they are magical," Merlin replied. "Besides, they could have just pretended and hidden that one of them has magic. If they, or even just the sorcerer, were planning anything, they could just not tell you, and if you found out they could just say they didn't want you to be prejudiced against them in negotiations, or were scared you'd try to execute them. They wouldn't be so trusting with their secret if they hated you."

There was a pause in which both Merlin and Arthur were remembering all the dangers that had befallen Camelot because a magic user in disguise had wormed their way into the heart of Camelot. Trolls, love potions, attempts to sacrifice Arthur in order to regain immortality..

"Well I suppose that's something," Arthur murmured distractedly, continuing his walk to his chambers.

Merlin followed him, thinking that between him and Gwen, Arthur might emerge from this encounter with a little more open-mindedness towards magic.


	2. Arrivals and discoveries

**AN: Merlin is still not mine. **

**This chapter is mainly introducing a new character. In my mind, the plot will start to pick up soon. I'm kinda wishing I hadn't created so many characters, but don't worry, only one is really important. The main reason Lord Cyron has so many kids is so that it's harder for Arthur at first to figure out who's the magical one :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Goood morning!" Merlin sang, ripping open the curtain to allow in the early light, dim but blinding to a certain king who had been engulfed in the darkness of sleep a moment before. "It's a big day," Merlin continued cheerily, as Arthur rolled over in his sheets, grumbling about incompetent servants, in response to which said servant grabbed the end of the monarch's sheets and pulled. Arthur spun in his bed, being extracted from the comfort of his blankets via unraveling, and fell onto he floor.

"_Mer_lin," the king yelped, feeling a bruise blooming on his elbow.

"Sorry sire," Merlin said, in a tone that said quite plainly that he was not sorry. "But you have to get up early today, remember?"

Arthur's mood immediately became tense. Yes, he remembered. Today was the day Lord Cyron would be arriving - as well as his magical family member.

It took a little longer than usual to get Arthur ready, because he was so distracted he didn't notice Merlin trying to help him into his shirt until Merlin snapped "A little _help?_"

Needless to say, they were the last arrive outside at the palace entrance with the rest of the welcoming party. They had been bickering about whose fault it was that they were late, but Arthur whacked Merlin and told him to shut up when they came within earshot of the others. He put on his diplomat face and nodded to his fellow knights. "They should be arriving any moment now, Sire," Sir Leon informed him.

Just then, there was a clatter of hooves, and a group of about nine people - Merlin counted seven nobles and two servants - appeared, each riding a horse. The man at the front appeared to be the oldest, followed by what appeared to be his wife and five children.

"Lord Cyron," Arthur greeted. "It is a pleasure to have you in Camelot. If you will come with me, my servant Merlin can help your servants tend to the horses, and I will show you to your chambers."

The nobles dismounted, and Merlin stepped forward. The two servants sent him a grateful look as he helped rein in all the horses.

As Merlin showed them to the stables, he leaned in close to one of the servants.

"Just out of curiosity," he whispered, "which one is the sorcerer?"

The servant looked at him suspiciously, and Merlin hastily explained further.

"I'm not going to rat anyone out to Arthur to punish them or anything. I'm just curious, I swear."

The servant, apparently deciding he was trustworthy, answered him. "That'd be Aerysian. She's the oldest. You'll know who she is when you get a good look at them. She's the only one with black hair."

Once the horses where dealt with, Merlin and the other servant, who he'd learned was named Owen, hurried to the throne room where the feast would be that evening. Servants were running in all directions, adding extra chairs and lighting candles set in extravagant holders along the table. Before long, platter after steaming platter of food was carried in.

When it was time for the welcoming feast to start, Arthur was seated at the high end of the table, and Merlin stationed just behind him (holding yet another pitcher). The high wooden doors opened, and the nobles entered in extravagant clothing.

Vaguely aware that Arthur was making a welcoming speech, Merlin zoned in on Aerysian. She looked slightly different from the rest of the family, her dark hair and golden brown eyes contrasting with the sandy browns, blondes and slight reds in the hair of her family and their blue and gray eyes. Merlin wondered if she had a different mother.

Lord Cyron was now introducing his family. "This is my wife Nadalia, my sons Aldin and Benjamin, and my daughters, Ismae, Mirabelle and Aerysian."

Each one bowed as they were mentioned. Just as Aerysian dipped her head, Merlin spoke cautiously in his mind.

_Aerysian?_

Aerysian jerked her head up more sharply than her family and looked around. Her father tried to inconspicuously send her a stern look.

So she could communicate telepathically. Most magic users he had met who could do that were Druids. Merlin's suspicions that she had a different mother grew - perhaps she was the daughter of a druid.

Merlin glanced towards Arthur, wondering what he was thinking. Arthur appeared to be calm and cheerful, but everytime any of the visitors wasn't looking, his gaze sharpened on Aldin, Benjamin, Ismae, Mirabelle and Aerysian, apparently trying to deduce which one was magical. He looked around the hall. No one else seemed that interested in the matter of magic as Arthur. Gwaine was drunk, as always, and seemed to be trying to chat up the shy Ismae, while Elyan was introducing himself to Mirabelle. Merlin sighed.

Knights.

An hour passed, and still Arthur had apparently not gotten the nerve to ask who was a sorcerer, and it was clearly making him uneasy. He was smiling and joking along with everyone else, but Merlin saw Aldin pass him a basket of bread rolls that was sitting next to him, and Arthur accepted gracefully, but a moment later a conflicted look appeared briefly on his face, as he realized he may have just accepted bread from a sorcerer.

Gwaine caused a momentary distraction by knocking his wine-filled goblet aside in a fit of drunken laughter. The goblet skittered to the head of the table, and Merlin, foreseeing what would happen, thought _Great - another tunic for me to clean_.

But the wine never spilled on the king. It froze, suspended in midair, right before it could land on Arthur.

Hushed breaths rippled down the table as everyone turned to Aerysian as, eyes still glowing, she twisted her hand and said an incantation. The wine and goblet imitated her motion, turning itself upright and the wine pooled back into it.

It was about then that she realized everything was staring at her. "Sorry," she said unconcernedly. "Just thought you wouldn't want wine all over your tunic." She turned her eyes back down to her plate, apparently hoping everyone would do the same and continue eating.

They didn't of course. Instead, their gazes were now directed at Arthur, waiting for a reaction. Would he call her out? Throw her in the dungeons? Demand that she refrain from doing such a thing again?

He didn't do any of those things. Instead, he cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and said something Merlin never thought he'd hear come out of Arthur's mouth and directed at a sorceress.

"Thank you."

The feast ended with many intoxicated knights stumbling from the hall. Merlin helped Arthur to his chambers. He would talk to Arthur later, when he was sobered up.

Right now, he wanted to talk to Aerysian.


	3. Conversations

**AN: I'm running out of ways to say I don't own Merlin. I just don't, ok?**

**This chapter mainly focuses on some conversations between vatious people, but the next chapter will be more intense. I've got this planned out, so don't worry guys, this is going somewhere.**

He found Aerysian on a balcony outside the guest chambers, looking out at the moonlit scene beneath it.

"Aerysian?"

At first, Aerysian did nothing. Then she spoke,her voice quiet but carrying.

"You're Emrys." It was a statement, not a question. A statement that confirmed what he'd been wondering.

"You're a Druid."

She turned to face him. "My mother was one." Merlin did not miss the use of past tense.

"So Arthur is the Once and Future King." The sorceress looked Merlin in the eyes. "How do you stand it?"

"Stand what?" the warlock replied, though he had a pretty good idea what.

"Living in a place that calls your gift evil. Constantly lying to people. Watching your kinsmen perish at the hands of your king."

Merlin's gaze turned downward. "I have too," he said quietly. "But I'm hoping that your visit will help change his view on magic. If he sees that you aren't his stereotypical evil magic user..."

Aerysian smiled. "I will do my best. He seems like a good enough king despite his flaws...I'd hate to see that go to waste on a rule of hatred."

The next morning when Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, the king was already awake but was pale and flinched at the creaking of the door as it closed.

"Good morning, Merlin!" Gwen said cheerfully. She was already dressed. "I'm going to recieve the morning report for Arthur today. He's a little out of sorts," she added, sending her husband what was apparently an attempt at a disapproving look, but did a very poor job of hiding her fond smile. She left, leaving Merlin with Arthur. Merlin was glad for this, he wanted a chance to talk to his friend, to see if he was still worried about having a sorceress in his castle after last night's events.

There was a short silence, which Merlin broke. "So...the Lady Aerysian."

Arthur studied his servant as though trying to gage where this conversation was going. "Yes," he replied quietly.

"What do you think of her?" Arthur understood Merlin's question to really mean _Do you think she's an evil lunatic who's going to try and kill you or take Camelot for herself?_

"She seems alright." Translation: _No, but you can never tell with sorcerers._

"Yeah," Merlin agreed. That wasn't too bad a start.

"However," Arthur continued, and Merlin's heart sank slightly, "you never know. For some reason, people seem to like you, Merlin. Do me a favor and keep an eye on her? Shouldn't be too hard to get her to talk to you."

"Actually," Merlin grinned, "I talked to her last night."

"Did you?" Merlin heard interest behind the mild tone. He didn't know that there was also some concern there. No matter how much Arthur tried to convince himself that her presence was tolerable for the sake of diplomacy, he was slightly alarmed that Merlin had talked to the sorceress alone at night - she could have done anything to him.

"She said that you seemed like a good king," Merlin informed him, choosing to leave out the part where she said 'despite his flaws.'

Arthur looked surprised. _A sorceress thinks I'm a good king? _That didn't fit the image he had in his mind of sorcerers at all...

Merlin could practically see the wheels turning in his master's head and tried to refrain from beaming. "If there's nothing else, Sire, I have a pile of armor to polish."

"Hmm? Oh, right. You may go," Arthur said. Merlin left the king to his breakfast and his thoughts.

Later in the day, Arthur managed to get a little free time. He was waiting for Gwen to join him on a short ride in the courtyard when he spotted Aerysian a little ways away, talking to one of her servants.

_Just go talk to her._

He had spoken to sorcerers before, why was it harder to talk to Aerysian? Why did it seem different from asking that old man to heal his father?

_Because you trusted him that time and you got burned_, a little voice that sounded kind of like Gwen told him in the back of his mind. _But that's ridiculous! They're totally different people! He was an old man hiding away in a hovel, she's the daughter of a diplomat. She was polite at the banquet. Maybe she's an exception. Maybe magic doesn't corrupt everyone. _

He urged his horse forward. "Lady Aerysian!" he called in greeting.

She turned. "My Lord," she murmured respectfully with a slight bow.

"I hear you have family here. I trust you know you can ask any of my men if you need directions?"

"Oh yes, My Lord. Your servant Merlin offered to show me around this afternoon."

Arthur felt another prick of worry for his servant, but pushed it away. He had asked Merlin to keep an eye on her, after all, though he hadn't expected him to keep t_his _close a watch.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your visit." Even in his head the words sounded so formal.

"Thank you, My Lord," the sorceress replied with equal politeness, and Arthur, spotting Gwen, waved a goodbye and turned his horse to meet up with his queen.

The ride with Gwen was short but sweet, and Arthur was wishing it could have lasted longer when he arrived back to the castle and prepared for his council meeting. Back in his chambers, he glanced out the window. It took him a moment to realize he was seeing Aerysian and Merlin headed out towards the town, chatting animatedly with each other, drawing several strange looks.

He turned his back on this sight momentarily todig through his drawers to look for the right shirt. He was about to yell for Merlin and ask what he'd done with it when he remembered Merlin was out in the town. Scowling, he looked around some more. He finally found it wedged between his end table and his bed, but now the rest of his clothes were disorganized.

Then, quite suddenly, his irritated thoughts were interrupted by a resounding _BOOM _that echoed off the king's walls. Rushing to the window, the king saw a cloud of black smoke rising from the upper town area. Several bodies were strewn across the cobblestone streets, including...

Arthur's breath caught. "_Merlin_!"


	4. Fight and Flight

**AN: Sorry to disappoint you, but Merlin is still not mine. **

**So this chapter is kinda short, but stuff happens in it. So...yeah. Enjoy. **

Arthur barreled down hallway after hallway, fully appreciating how_ large_ his castle was. It took him longer than he would have liked to get out the castle doors and into the town below.

Peasants were yelling to each other or carrying buckets of water towards the flames. Knights were helping or carrying the bodies of the injured to Gaius.

"Sir Leon!" Arthur called, spotting the knight helping up a young woman who appeared to have a few broken ribs from the blast. "My, Lord, there are many injuries, but so far no casualties," Leon reported immediately.

Arthur nodded his thanks and continue to scour the scene with his eyes until he spotted a head of black hair and a blue neckerchief.

"Merlin!" The king rushed over and helped his servant up. He leaned in to inspect him, praying that he wasn't badly hurt. He was relieved to see his injuries were minor. Merlin had a lump on his head and several jagged gashes, but that seemed to be the worst.

"'m fine," Merlin muttered, winced and feeling the back of his head. "Go help everyone else." Arthur replied with "Shut up, idiot."

"Sire! We've found the source of the explosion."

Arthur and Merlin turned. Two knights were standing above an elderly man who was forced to his knees by the guards.

"He's a sorcerer, Sire. We have witnesses."

Arthur looked at the man, the sight of Merlin's bleeding cuts still very prominent at the front of his mind, and nodded. "Very well. Take him to the dungeons. He will await punishment there."

Merlin caught a quick glance at Aerysian before he followed Arthur back up to the palace. She was frozen where she stood, staring at the back of the sorcerer who was being led away.

Merlin helped out with the injured, and when the worst had been addressed, he slipped out of Gaius' chambers and went to find Arthur. He had been close to changing Arthur's mind about magic, he had felt it, and he hoped this wouldn't ruin it.

He barged into Arthur's chambers and found that Aerysian had beat him there. Lord Cyron was there as well, and for once he didn't look regal and impressive. In fact, he looked nervous.

The three barely acknowledged Merlin. The servant could feel the tense atmosphere and his sense of foreboding grew.

"I refrained from speaking of this in front of your subjects, but I must speak my mind," Aerysian said tersely.

"Aerysian!" Cyron snapped. "I'm sorry, My Lord, you don't have to listen to this-"

"No, no," Arthur replied curtly. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Aerysian drew herself up. "You can't just excecute that man without hearing him out first!"

"_Hearing him out_?!" Arthur repeated incredulously. "He attacked people in my kingdom, it is my duty to keep the streets safe!"

"It was an accident," Aerysian retorted. "He got angry, and he's getting old. He can't control himself as well as before!"

Arthur couldn't believe this. He'd thought Aerysian was all right, that maybe all sorcerers weren't the same, but here she was, inventing excuses for the man who could have killed many people...including Merlin.

"He destroyed a pub and half an inn, and you're _defending _him?"

Aerysian's eyes flared, not with magic, but with anger. "Defending him? Of course I'm defending him, you're about to sentence him to death for an accident!"

"Aerysian," her father tried again, his voice sounding meek. They ignored him.

"I'm sorry, but I am charged with protecting a kingdom, and if executing that man is part of it, then I'll do it."

Aerysian glared, then muttered something under her breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Meeting the angry king's eyes, she spoke again, louder this time. "I _said_, if that were true you should be punishing him for destruction of property and causing injury, not sorcery. Anyone can do that, not just sorcerers."

She turned, apparently done with the conversation. Just before she reached the door, Arthur spoke.

"It is necessary to protect my people. Don't think I'll change my mind."

She turned, her expression cold.

"Yes, Sire. I'll try to remember that while you execute my grandfather."

And she left, apparently oblivious to the slightly shocked silence she left behind.

At once, Lord Cyron turned desperately to Arthur. "My Lord, I apologize for the behavior of my daughter, she is merely distraught, I will be having a word with her of course-"

Arthur held up a hand to stop the noble's gibbering. "No need to worry, Lord Cyron, I will not let recent events get in the way of our negotiations." The foreign diplomat looked extremely relieved.

Just then, they heard a light _click. _Arthur realized it was the door closing as Merlin slipped out of the room, and Arthur realized with a jolt that Merlin was going after an angry sorceress. At this revelation, he motioned for Lord Cyron to leave and hurried after his manservant. He would not let Merlin be injured a second time. Despite Merlin claiming that the king was oblivious, it hadn't slipped past him that Merlin's bandages appeared to be hastily applied by himself, and he suspected Merlin had somehow wormed his way out of an examination from Gaius.

This was one of the few times he was glad Merlin was so loud and clumsy, it made him easier to follow. When Merlin's echoing footsteps stopped, Arthur hid around the corner to listen to their conversation.

"Don't, Merlin." Aerysian's tired-sounding voice made its way to him. "Don't try and make excuses for him."

"He didn't know it was your grandfather-"

Aerysian let out a derisive laugh. "And that makes it better? How sick would that be if he let people off the hook if they had the right _connections-_"

"That's not what I meant," Merlin tried to backtrack.

"No, I know what you meant. Doesn't change things."

The cold silence grew uncomfortably for a moment. Then Merlin spoke again, and it sounded as though he were trying to be optimistic.

"Don't just give up. You made a pretty good argument back there, and I think he was starting to think that all sorcerers don't fit the same mold."

Arthur tried to repress the twinge of annoyance he got that Merlin was supporting the sorcerer's release, but he'd already come to terms with the fact that Merlin just wasn't good at death and hate, even if it was sometimes rightful hate.

"No, Merlin, I don't think he will. Not anytime soon, anyway. But thanks for trying," Aerysian said, and Arthur heard footsteps growing quiter as they distanced themselves from the servant now standing by himself in the middle of the corridor.


	5. More news

**AN: In case you thought otherwise, Merlin does not belong to moi. **

**I just wanted to say that this story is set post season 4 (I realized I never actually clarfied that.) Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are part of the reason my updates are so frequent. I really should be working on my other story as well, but this one is easier to write at the moment and more popular :)**

The next few days were tense. Negotiations with the reptresentatives from Kesmara continued, but Aerysian stayed away from the castle when she wasn't sleeping there. She and Arthur didn't get into another another fight, but that was mainly due to the fact that what little contact they had was accidentally passing each other in a corridor, and when that happened they merely stared straight ahead, refusing to look at each other.

Merlin, ever the peacekeeper, had tried talking sense into both of them with little success.

"You were right not to tell him about your magic before," Aerysian told him when he brought up the subject to her. "He probably would have ordered your execution on the spot."

Arthur was not yielding any more encouraging results. "I thought there was a chance she was different. Clearly I was wrong."

"She has reason to be upset, that _is _her grandfather sitting in the dungeons."

The sorcerer had not yet had an execution scheduled. Arthur claimed it was because his schedule was busy, and he didn't want it getting in the way of negotiations. Merlin hoped it was also a little bit because Arthur knew it was wrong, but his hope was dwindling by the day.

"That may be so, but it just goes to show whose side she's really on."

_So that's really it._

It wasn't just that she had defended a sorcerer. It was that it had led Arthur to believe that if it came down to it, Aerysian would always side with magic, no matter the situation. Merlin knew this wasn't true, after all, many Druids did not agree with Morgana's actions, but he wasn't sure how to make Arthur see this.

The fourth afternoon of negotiations found Merlin and Aerysian walking through the market again, Merlin looking for supplies for Gaius and Aerysian merely browsing, and, as always, arguing over the matter of Arthur.

"He can't help it, it's the way he was raised," Merlin said yet again.

"I understand, but he's an adult now, and a king. To rule a kingdom, he has to learn to think for himself. Asking for advice is one thing, but totally copying someone else's way of thinking is another," Aerysian retorted. "I'll come back willingly when he's figured that out."

Merlin was about to reply when he was distracted by a group of knights clattering through the gates to the city on horses. Merlin knew the knights well enough to tell that something was wrong. They were riding faster than normal, and their eyes were fixed ahead on their destination. They did not stop to speak to any of the citizens, and Merlin could feel their sense of urgency.

"I'm gonna get back to you on that," Merlin said, hastily paying the merchant and hurrying back towards the castle.

The knights were already convened in the throne room when Merlin entered, closely following Arthur.

"Sire, one of the northern villages was attacked," Sir Leon reported.

Arthur leaned forward. "By whom?"

"It seems it was a sorcerer, Sire."

_Of course._

"Are you sure?"

"The villagers assured me they knew who attacked them."

Arthur sighed. He'd had enough of magic this week. "Very well. Send out a search party immediately. I will lead a second one."

The knights bowed and left. Merlin left as well, headed towards the stables to prepare Arthur's horse.

"Merlin?"

He jumped. He hadn't seen Aerysian standing in the shadows.

"What's going on?"

Merlin hesitated, not eager to create more tension between the sorceress and the king, but the former narrowed her eyes at him, and, not wanting to lose her trust, he gave in.

"A sorcerer attacked a village. Arthur's leading a search party."

He had expected her to get angry again, and she did. Hissing angrily, she said "Of course. No one can just leave Camelot alone, can't they?"

Merlin blinked. "You're not mad at Arthur?"

She gave him a look. "Why should I be? Just because I don't agree with his laws doesn't mean I think people should be allowed to abuse their magic. That's no excuse for attacking people. In fact, it's people like them that are keeping the law in place, because all they do is make the king think magic is evil even more everytime he sees it being used violently."

Before Merlin could express his relief, they heard a flurry of footsteps and Arthur entered the stables. "_Mer_lin, we are in a bit of a hurry, d'you think you could - " He stopped, having spotted Aerysian.

It was a tense moment. The king and the sorceress had still not spoken since their argument, and Merlin could sense Arthur's discomfort. Aerysian must have felt it as well, but she disregarded it as she addressed the royal.

"My Lord, I respectfully request that you allow me to come with you on your hunt for the sorcerer."

Whatever Arthur had been expecting, it wasn't that. For a moment he looked shocked, then he flashed a look at Merlin that conveyed his annoyance that he'd told her about Sir Leon's report.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. This is not your quarrel, and there is no reason you should put yourself in danger-"

"I will better able to defend myself than you, My Lord - no offense," Aerysian said, cutting off Arthur's standard answer.

Arthur blinked. Then he decided to ask her what he was _really _thinking.

"Why?"

"_What_?"

Aerysian was clearly itching to be leaving, but Arthur's question caught her by surprise.

"Why would you be willing to help hunt down one of your own...for _me_?" Arthur asked.

Aerysian drew herself up to look him in the eye. "Just because we both practice magic does not mean I approve of his ways of using it. It is people like this man who attacked one of your villages that fill people with suspicion and prejudice towards me and others like me, because they judge us all off of one model. So you can imagine, Sire, why I am no more pleased with this man than you."

Arthur took a moment to consider this. Merlin stood nervously between them, silently urging Arthur to accept Aerysian's offer of help.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Arthur gave her his answer.

"I appreciate what you are saying, and I very much appreciate your offer. However," Arthur continued as Aerysian started to smile, "I do not think your father would apprecitate me allowing you to go on a dangerous endevour. And I meant what I said when I told you there was no need for you to get involved in matters that don't concern you. I would not have you injured on my account. Therefore, I would request that you stay here instead."

It was a very similar answer to his first one, but this time both the noble and the servant could tell that this one was considerably more genuine.

"Very well," Aerysian said after a pause. "I wish you luck."

And she swept out of the stables without another word.


	6. A coincidence

**AN:Merlin=not mine**

**Yay! I can actually upload. My computer was being uncooperative last night, so I couldn't post anything :( But I got it to work. Obviously. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

They rode until it was dark out, scouring the forests, but found no sign of the sorcerer. Finally, a dejected Arthur decided that they should make camp for the night.

Merlin unloaded everything as always, giving Arthur some time to think.  
He still wasn't sure if he trusted Aerysian. What she'd said back at the stables had been so..._logical_. He'd never heard of a sorcerer with her way of thinking - Morgana certainly didn't share it. If even Morgana could not avoid the corruption of magic, how could anyone else?

_Well, she was always a bit rebellious_, he admitted to himself. She'd been willing to stand up to Uther even before the whole magic disaster. But if someone grew up away from all that hate...

Hate. He'd never thought of it that way before, he'd always thought of it as justice, even rightful hate. Aerysian's words came floating back to him. They judge us all off of one model. Was it true that he saw all magic users as the same? He'd called it rightful hate before, but now he wasn't so sure.

After years of knowing him, Merlin had learned to recognize his master's 'deep in thought' face. Therefore, it didn't take long for the servant to realize Arthur was thinking about something important.

"Don't hurt yourself," he quipped, and resisted the urge to smirk as Arthur gave him a blank look.

"You looked like you were thinking. Didn't want you to hurt yourself."

The insult was enough to shake Arthur out of his thoughts. "Shut up," he said halfheartedly.

Merlin simply stared at him, waiting, because in the end, Arthur told him what was on his mind. Arthur tried to ignore him, but failed miserably.

"All right," he relented, "I'm wondering if I can trust Aerysian." And told his manservant what he had just been thinking.

"And now I'm not sure," Arthur concluded. "All my life, I've seen the evils of magic, and now a sorcerer is telling me I judge to harshly. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does. Am I actually considering listening to a sorceress?"

He looked towards the man who was his servant and his friend, silently begging for advice.

"I would trust your judgement," Merlin said simply. "But..."

"But what?"

"It reminds me of when I first met Gw- a friend of mine. He hated royals, because he thought they were all arrogant, selfish pigs - his family were nobles, and he even thought the same as them. He went around pretending he was an ordinary peasant. And when he came to Camelot, he assumed you were the same. I told him you're a prat," Merlin smirked, and Arthur rolled his eyes, "but that you make the right decisions when it comes to your job. I managed to convince him you weren't a typical royal, and I think he respects you now."

Arthur was silent for a moment, processing Merlin's analogy. "So you're saying I'm like your friend, and Aerysian is me?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. It just reminded of that situation."

"Hm."

Merlin finished setting up camp, and the knights settled down for the evening. Before long, their breathing became heavy as they gave into their fatigue. All except one.  
Arthur had hoped his talk with Merlin would ease his mind, but it was in even more turmoil than before. Because he was pretty sure Merlin had just, in a somewhat sugarcoated way, told him that he was wrong to pin the same label on all magic users.

It took so long for him to drift off to sleep that he was the last to wake up. When he did, most of the knights were ready to go. He hastily scarfed down the breakfast Merlin had made (proceeding to leave his plate for Merlin to clean, of course) and checked that his horse was prepared.

They were about to leave when Elyan suddenly spoke over the banter of the knights. "Shh! Did you hear that?"

They all fell silent. Then, they heard several branches snap only a few meters away from their camp.

Immediately, the scraping of swords leaving their scabbards could be heard all around as each knight drew theirs. "Who's there?" Arthur called in a commanding voice.

For a moment, the sounds stopped. Then, a figure in a dark blue cloak hacked her way past the hedge of shrubs that stood between her and the knights with a dagger.

Swords dropped to sides. "Lady Aerysian?" Gwaine said in surprise.

The cloak's hood dropped, allowing the black locks to cascade down said sorceress' back. "Sir Gwaine," she replied.

Merlin quickly looked at Arthur, who was looking slightly suspicious.

"I thought I told you not to come."

His less-than-welcoming greeting did not deter her in the slightest. "What a coincidence. I had just decided to go on a hunting trip - I don't get very many opportunities in Kesmara, you see. Strange running into you lot, isn't it?"

No one bought the hunting story for a moment. Arthur sighed.

"Very well, you may accompany us for the rest of the journey. But if you get injured, just be sure to let your father know it was because of your stubbornness," he finished sternly, pointing at her with his sword when he said your for effect.

Aerysian grinned. "Deal."


	7. A first

**AN: Merlin belongs to the BBC. (Just to clarify, I am not the BBC). **

**Whew! I finally was able to post this. I hate finals week :P Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.  
**

Aerysian had her horse with her. As she left to retrieve it, the knights leaned in to talk to each other.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Leon said skeptically.

Gwaine shrugged. "She hasn't cursed any of us yet. If Arthur trusts her enough to let her tag along, she must be alright."

"Unless it's because he wants to keep a closer eye on her," Elyan said darkly. "Why does she want to come, anyway?"

They were interrupted by Arthur. "I think I've found a trail!"

A few footprints could be seen going in a somewhat sloppy path into the underbrush, and several branches were snapped or bent. A few leaves were even smoking at the edges.

"Do you think he was drunk?" Percival asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's possible," Arthur replied.

It turned out the Aerysian was actually a pretty good tracker. They followed the trail for miles, until they reached the edge of the trees. A sloping meadow spread out before them, and nestled into the crook of two small hills was a little village.

Arthur was about to suggest that they go ask the villagers if they had seen a sorcerer when screams rose up from the little cluster of houses. A second glance showed them that smoke was rising as well. The town was on fire.

The knights didn't need ordering. They ran towards the nearest building, which was steadily being engulfed in fire. "Water!" Leon roared pointing to the well a few feet away. The knights ran to help pull bucket loads up, but before Arthur could as well, he felt a hand close around his arm. He looked up. It was Merlin, and his servant was staring at a little boy sitting by himself next to the house.

At first, Arthur didn't get what was so strange. Tears were pouring down his face, which was screwed up against the heat and he was wailing, but that was only to be expected, what with the fire. Then he realized that no one was coming to help him. The villagers were running around in a frenzy, getting people out of the way and trying to put out the fire, but they were giving this boy a wide range.

But as they watched, a woman hesitantly reached out to him. He turned to her, screaming in rage as he did, and his eyes flared gold. The woman went flying back.

Arthur stared. The sorcerer was a child? Why was a child attacking villages? He knew sorcerers were evil, but surely corruption did not start this early?

Suddenly, the king realized Aerysian was not running to help. Instead she crouched down next to the child whole scene seemed to freeze as everyone turned to watch.

The child appeared to be using instinctive magic. He was not saying any spells that Arthur could make out. He heard Aerysian speak to him.

"Here, watch. This is how you do it." She spoke a spell, and a flame appeared in the palm of her hand. Arthur stared. _What is she doing? Why is she showing him how to destroy the village? Was she lying the whole time?_

The knights appeared to be thinking the same, but then Aerysian spoke again.

"And this is how you put it out." Her voice was much firmer this time. She spoke another incantation, and not only did the flame in her hand go out, but the roaring fire consuming the house seemed to diminish.

She looked at the little boy, who had been watching the magic with fascination. "Help me?" she asked.

She repeated the second spell many times, and the fire slowed. The boy did the same, but he stumbled over the words, stuttering slightly and mispronouncing. Arthur doubted he was doing much, but at least it was better than setting things on fire.

Once the flames were gone, the boy seemed to snap out of his haze. To everyone's surprise, he threw himself into Aerysian's arms, sobbing.

"They killed him!" he cried. "They killed my daddy! They burned him!" He seemed to be working himself up again, and the roof of a nearby shed sputtered with a weak fire, which Elyan hastily extinguished.

"Why did they burn him? Why didn't they have to burn too?" the boy wailed.

This was not what Arthur had expected. He had expected to meet a fully grown, aggressive sorcerer, not a boy whose magic was exploding with his grief. _"Judge us all of the same model."_ This child's sadness was tugging at his heart in a way no other sorcerer had been able to.

For the first time, Arthur was feeling sorry for a sorcerer.


	8. Decisions

**AN: Neville will play Quidditch for England before I own Merlin. **

**This took a little longer than I would have liked to update :P sorry bout that. But this chapter is a little longer! Yay!  
**

** I appreciate any reviews!  
**

Two hours later found Arthur sitting by the fireside, deep in thought. They had just finished helping repairing what they could of the damaged buildings, and Arthur had promised to send along some supplies.

Which left the sorcerer.

He had passed out not long after Aerysian had tried to comfort him. The knights took advantage of this by tying him up, though not at tightly as they would any other prisoner. His hands were bound in the smoothest rope the knights could find, and tied as loosely as they could. Arthur could tell they weren't completely comfortable doing it, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He couldn't just let the boy roam around without an adult, setting fire to things in his grief.

Arthur sighed and put his head in his hands. Why did magic have to be so confusing? Before, it had been straight up evil. If he was honest with himself, he had seen things pretty much in black and white back then.

But what he'd noticed was that Aerysian had offered to put a spell on the ropes so that the boy would not be able to remove them with magic. Magic working against magic, just like swords clashing against swords in a battle.

Could it really be as simple as that? That magic was only as evil as the user?

Sitting here and thinking about it was not helping his head. What he needed was the thing he had been avoiding since Lord Cyron's arrival: A straight-up talk with Aerysian about magic.

But after looking around for a moment, the king realized the sorceress was nowhere to be seen.

"Aerysian?" he called. No answer. Standing, he left the campsite. The knights looked up from their conversation. "I'm going to look for her," he told them.

He'd thought he'd have to look hard to find her, but it only took a few minutes. She was standing at the edge of a small clearing next to what appeared to be a Druid in a cloak. They were both facing away from him.

It was then that he saw the pile of rocks they were standing in front of them. Feeling he shouldn't interrupt what was clearly a private moment, he hung back.

The Druid reached up and gripped Aerysian's shoulder. "Mila was a good person," he murmured. "She would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Dirren," Aerysian said. Her voice sounded thick, but it was unwavering. "My mother always spoke highly of you as well."

Dirren inclined his head. "I must go now," he said. "But I look forward to seeing you again."  
"Goodbye Dirren. I will visit the camp as soon as I have time. I'm rather tied up at the moment, as you may have noticed."

Arthur waited a few moments before Dirren left before he stepped out from the shadows.

"Aerysian?"

The only sign she gave that she'd heard him was to turn her head very slightly to the side. Arthur felt awkward as he joined her by the grave.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said in what he hoped was a comforting and not uncomfortable tone. "Who...?"

"My mother."

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I believe you."

Arthur looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"I believe that you truly are sorry, that you're not just saying that. I didn't think you could possibly understand after you arrested my grandfather, but I was wrong."

Arthur knew there was a chance he might regret saying this, but he said it anyway. "Understand what?"

"That we are not all the same. I've seen it in so many places. People learn of my gift and they fear me, some of them haven't even met me but they hate me so much."

_Well, when you put it that way..._.

"I think we both disappointed each other a bit. I thought you weren't the king I'd hoped you were, and you were hoping I wouldn't be the same as the other sorcerers you'd met. I think we were both wrong..."

It was like she was taking everything that had been going through his mind and put it into place. Why couldn't she have said this sooner?

"Why doesn't anyone else notice? How people hate and kill sorcerers out of prejudice, thinking it will lead to peace. But it doesn't. It just makes magic users vengeful, and they start thinking the same of those who persecute them, each side thinking the other is evil, but with good reason because each side has killed some of the other's. And when a king executes a Druid or a High Priest, they claim it is justice for the wrongs brought on by magic, conviniently oblivious to the origin of the conflict. It's a vicious cycle, and it won't end if people can't let go of revenge and assumptions."

She looked at him. He was staring at her processing what she'd just said, painfully aware that she had just partially described his father. Then she asked the question he'd beem dreading.

"What are you going to do with Camden?"

He didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about the child sorcerer. Running his fingers through his hair, he let out a long breath.

"I don't know. I don't want to execute him, nor do I believe he should be punished. But he can't go off on his own again."

He thought he saw approval in her eyes, and was surprised to realize that he was glad.

They returned to the camp to find Camden awake and the knights regarding him warily from their side of the campfire. However, the boy made no move to hurt anyone or try and escape. He just sat there, staring at the ground, sniffling occasionally. The knights were clearly at a loss as to what to do.

Hearing the arrival of the king and the sorceress, he looked up. His eyes did not look like they belonged on a child.

"Daddy was right," he said sadly. "He said you were bad. He said you would do bad things to me if I showed you my magic." He sniffed. "He was right. I'm sorry Daddy," he whispered dully, making Arthur's heart ache - though if he had not just had that conversation with Aerysian, he was sure he would be thinking that it was typical of sorcerers to raise their children to hate him. Now, he saw that they had reason.

"No," Aerysian murmured, crouching down next to him. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You have magic too," he stated. "Are they going to burn you too?"

Arthur was glad to see that he was not the only one disturbed by that thought.

"No," whispered Aerysian. "And you won't have to either."

Confusion crossed the young sorcerer's face. "But Daddy said-"

"Your daddy said they would hurt you. Did he ever actually say they were evil?"

Slowly, Camden shook his head.

"That's right. They're not. They're just afraid, Camden. They know magic can hurt them. And it's our job to show them that it can help them too, not just hurt. Then maybe they won't be so afraid and they won't hurt people. Can you help me do that?"

While Camden considered this, the knights shot looks towards Arthur. How would he react to this blatant statement that magic was not all he claimed it to be? But to their surprise, the king of Camelot merely looked tired.

It was then that it dawned on them just how much recent events had changed Arthur.

Arthur motioned to Aerysian, indicating that he wanted to talk to her. She reluctantly left Camden alone next to the fire.

"When we get back, we will have to come up with a consequence for him," he said, and her eyes narrowed. "We will have to keep him somewhere. Coincidentally, the cell your grandfather is in has enough space to hold Camden as well." He saw her calculating expression and could practically see her brain working.

"You may have heard," he said blandly, "that our dungeons are not the most secure. Should anyone escape from them, we would probably not be able to catch them in time."

Comprehension flooded her face and she nodded.

"I understand. It would be such a shame if that happened, wouldn't it?"


	9. Departure

**AN: Merlin? Mine? Yeah, no. **

**So guys, I am sorry to tell you that THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm doing an epilogue and then that's it. This story ended up being shorter than I expected, but I'm still reasonably pleased with it. **

**Oh and I have a poll set up asking which story you'd rather I write (Merlin stories, of course.) One of the options is a sequel/companion to this, so if you liked this, go vote! And even if you didn't I'd really appreciate it if you went to my profile and voted. **

It didn't take long for them for them to return to Camelot. Arthur almost wished the journey back could have lasted longer. He was not looking forward to facing a room full of council men squawking their opinions about what to do with Camden. With a jolt, he realized some of them would be lobbying for the boy's execution.

Gwen had seen them coming from her window and was waiting for them when she arrived. She and Arthur embraced when he dismounted. He had never been more glad for her company. Aerysian may have had enlightening things to say, but he missed Gwen's gentle wisdom. He would be able to face the council if he had her next to him.

"Arthur," she greeted him. Then her eyes slipped past him and saw the rest of the group she frowned slightly.

"Arthur, why is there a little boy tied up?"

Camden had been riding with his head down and covered in a blanket behind Aerysian, but the ropes around his wrist could still be plainly seen.

"It's a long explanation," Arthur said tiredly. "I'll explain once we get inside."

Merlin watched them go as he lead the horses away from the courtyard. With a smile, he saw that Arthur was talking to Gwen. Aerysian had told him what Arthur had said earlier, but he knew Gwen would object to punishing Camden once she heard the story, and maybe Arthur would be convinced to let Camden go, not just allow him to escape.

That night, Arthur stumbled into bed, exhausted. The council had done exactly as expected. Some objected to killing Camden, others thought it was necessary. How anyone could speak so coldly of a child's death, Arthur didn't know. There had been an argument, as always, but a more heated one as usual. Finally, after he decided that they had been going at it long enough for it to be acceptable for him to end the meeting, he'd told them that they would reconvene in the morning.

And then, he'd had to explain everything to Guinevere. That task had been less tedious, but still tiring. And as he'd expected, she had given him her opinion.

"I agree that he can't be allowed out on his own, but surely you're not going to kill him? He's just a child!"

"I don't intend to kill him. I just...I'm not quite sure how to deal with him."

"Arthur, you know I trust you to do what you think is right. Just, remember...he's just lost his father. You know what that feels like." Gwen winced as she said this, not wanting to bring up painful memories for him, but it drove home her point. "Imagine feeling like that as a child and being lost and scared and not knowing what to do."

Staring down at her deep brown eyes, he caved and told her what he'd told Aerysian to do. He could tell she would have preferred it differently, but was proud of him for not wanting to punish the boy.

Therefore, it had been a relief when he was finally able to just flop down on his bed after taking a bath and let go of his duties. Guinevere was already asleep. He was just drifting off as well, and he was jolted awake unpleasantly by the warning bell.

Gwen stirred. "Whas' wrong?" she murmured.

"Shh, go back to sleep, it's just the sorcerers escaping the dungeons."

"'M'kay."

He sighed and got out of bed. As he did so, guards burst through his bedroom door.

"Sire, the sorcerers have escaped!"

"Have they now?" Arthur said casually, yawning.

"Yes, Sire," the guard said urgently.

"Very well, send patrols out to search the city. Report your findings to me in the morning."

And with that, he flopped back down onto his bed and rolled over, leaving the guard standing awkwardly and staring at the king for a moment, perplexed by his lack of...enthusiasm. Then he remembered that the king had given him an order and hurried from the room.

~*~  
The next day was the final day of Lord Cyron's stay. Negotiations were finished, and Arthur left them feeling that with all the things that had been going on lately, at least he now had a new ally in Kesmara.

He was heading back to his chambers when he caught sight of Aerysian and Merlin. They appeared to have been talking. Merlin smiled and waved, and they parted ways, Merlin towards Arthur and Aerysian down the opposite corridor.

"Made a new friend?"

Merlin started, finally noticing Arthur.

"I guess so," he said with a grin.

Suddenly tired of all this magic confusion all over again, Arthur motioned for Merlin to join him in his chambers.

Merlin closed the door as they entered. "Something's been bothering you, hasn't it?" he stated.

Arthur sighed. "It's what Aerysian said. These past few days...have shown me magic in a completely different light. But I can't just ignore everything my father taught me."

Merlin sighed. "Alright. Just forget everything for a moment. Pretend your father never said anything about magic, and pretend you had never spoken to Aerysian. What do you think about magic?"

Arthur sat in quiet thought for a moment. Then he spoke.

"I don't think all sorcerers deserved to be punished."

The words seemed to take him by surprise, even has he said it.

Merlin gave him a wide smile. "So what are you going to do?" He hardly dared to hope it, but would Arthur consider...?

Arthur looked at him, still thinking. Both of them knew that Arthur could tell that Merlin wanted him to make magic legal.

"I'm not going to legalize sorcery."

Merlin tried to keep his disappointment off his face. He had been so close...

"At least, not yet."

At these words, Merlin's eyes snapped up to meet Arthur's in shock.

"I'm not ready for that yet. But...maybe someday. Maybe even some day soon."

The next day, Lord Cyron and his family left. Arthur, Merlin and Gwen said polite goodbyes to Cyron, Nadalia, Aldin, Benjamin, Ismae and Mirabelle. But when Arthur got to Aerysian, he gave her a smile. And then, to the astonishment of the onlookers, the king gave the same sorceress he had fought with days earlier a genuinely friendly hug.

"Feel free to visit anytime," Arthur told her.

"It would be my pleasure," Aerysian said with a smile, ignoring the bewildered looks on the faces of her family.

Merlin refrained from hugging her as well, as he was a servant, but when no one was looking, they shared a smile.

_It was wonderful to meet you, Emrys._

They watched the family leave. Most of them didn't have a clue what had really been going on the past few days. Sure, making an alliance had been important, but as Arthur watched the black head of hair retreating from the city, he felt the most important thing that had happened had been a collection of things that had forced him to open his eyes.

He sighed in resignation. He was not looking forward to broaching the topic of legal magic onto his councilmen...

Oh well. He had Merlin and Guinevere to help him through it if any of those snotty nobles decided to throw a temper tantrum.


	10. Epilogue

**AN: If someone tells you I own Merlin, don't believe them, 'cause I don't.**

**Last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, I would love it if you left me a review! :) pretty please?**

**Also, if you haven't already, you should visit my profile and vote on which Merlin story I should start next!**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed! **

**Also, I should clarify that, though this clearly is non compliant with the season 5 ending, Elyan is dead. Sorry to anyone who likes Elyan.**

EPILOGUE: Ten years later

"Thank you, Philip, you may leave," Arthur told his servant. Philip merely nodded, and Arthur internally sighed. Sometimes he missed having Merlin as his servant.

Today was an important day. Looking outside his window, Arthur saw the new candidates standing in a rigid line. He smiled. He always enjoyed this day. It was a tradition he had started many years back. One day out of the year, young men from all over the kingdom could come and show off their skills with a sword. The knights then each chose a candidate they felt had potential, and took them on as an apprentice.

As a result, Arthur now had many new, incredible knights. In the ten years since he'd made magic legal and the nine years this tradition had been going, he'd lost count of the few dozen knights he now had - though he did know that eight of them were sorcerers. He'd been worried at first that they would use magic to cheat, but the magical knights were also partially mentored by Merlin, who constantly ground it into them that he would personally make sure they did not abuse their powers.

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered when his door burst open.

"DADDY!"

The eight-year-old and his five-year-old sister tackle-hugged their royal father.

"Oof!" Arthur was caught unexpectedly. "Lemme breath, won't you?"

Giggling, his son released his hold on the king's neck and slid down his back, while the girl resolutely refused to let go of his legs. Looking up at her father, she grinned.

"We beat you!"

"You sure did, Leah," Arthur said, humoring her.

Gwen appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a regal blue dress of a material imported specially from Kesmara.

"Elyan! Leah! No tackling your father when he's wearing his armor, you might tip him over," Gwen mock-scolded. Her son giggled, his brown eyes flashing mischievously.

"Mommy said I can go watch the trainee picking today!" Leah said excitedly. It was the first time she was going.

Arthur and Gwen made their way downstairs, being pulled along by their enthusiastic children. When they made it to the training arena, the knights were already there, sizing up the candidates.

Arthur looked over and saw Aerysian and her siblings had come to watch. They were sitting in the stands next to Guinevere, Elyan and Leah, and where Arthur would go sit when finished with his speech. They were staying for a few weeks - Mirabelle had just gotten engaged to Sir Ian, one of Arthur's knights, and a big wedding was being planned out.

Merlin, too, was there, sitting between Gwen and Aerysian. At least, until Leah forced her way between her mother and the Court Sorcerer, who looked down at her in surprise.

"My mommy said I'm big enough to come watch now," Leah told him proudly.

"Well, you are getting pretty old," Merlin said, and chuckled at her satisfied expression. He scanned the line of candidates. "Nice lineup this year," he commented to Gwen, who nodded in agreement. He was about to ask her opinion, maybe get a few bets going, but he stopped at an elbow in the ribs from Aerysian.

"What?"

She pointed to one of the possibly-future-trainees. He was young, probably the youngest, with sandy hair and strangely familiar eyes...

His eyes widened, and he looked to Aerysian for confirmation. Her face was enough to tell him she was thinking the same thing.

Down at the arena, Arthur had finished his short speech about what it took to be a knight, and what would be expected of each person if they were to make it. He had been pacing up and down the lineup as he did so. But now he stopped. He scanned the men closest to him. His eyes swept past them, but on one of them they snapped back after a moment. Something was familiar about the young man's face...

"We will begin with a simple sparring excercise, which I will hand control of over to my knights." He stepped aside, allowing Leon to step forward and explain the drill.

The tryouts went on for four hours, at the end of which the candidates and knights were exhausted, Elyan and Leah were bored, and the king and queen were reasonably impressed.

The knights conferred for a few moments, leaving the people who had tried out to rest, though they did so while constantly shooting nervous or exited glances towards the small ring of warriors. Finally, Leon called for them to reconvene.

"We have decided on ten new knights-in-training. If I call your number, please come stand over here."

He then began calling out various numbers the candidates had had sewn to their shirts. The chosen ones joined the knights, leaving the dwindling group growing more and more anxious.

"And finally," Leon called, "Number seven."

Number seven stepped forward. It was the young teenager Arthur had thought was familiar, but wasn't sure why. It was nagging at him, so he spoke up.

"What's your name?"

The young trainee's eyes swiveled towards the king. "Camden, my Lord."

The name brought back a torrent of memories for the king. The old Arthur would have been suspicious, probably ordered Merlin to keep an eye on him, but the new Arthur could see the sincerity in the boy's eyes as he said, "It is my dream to join the ranks of the knights of Camelot, and to serve her king."

Arthur smiled.

"Welcome, Trainee Camden."


End file.
